Gentleness of the Supported Lotus
by Celestia's Paladin
Summary: Five years have passed since the armistice was signed ending the war and finally a treaty is ready to end the war once and for all. There's a catch however, the leaders of Earth and Fire must marry a commoner and noble of the other nation to seal the deal
1. Wait a minute, Marriage?

**Gentleness of the Supported Lotus **

An Avatar: The Last Airbender tale by GraysonPaladin

Disclaimer: I GP do not own the rights to AtLA.

Summary: Five years have passed since the armistice was signed ending Sozin's War and finally a full treaty is ready to end the war once and for all. There's a catch however, the monarchs of Earth and Fire must marry a commoner and noble of the other nation to seal the deal.

Warnings: This will be a Zuko/Multi paring story with Jin and Toph, and no, I won't be added Katara so don't ask ~GP

* * *

Chapter One: What a minute, Marriage?

Five years have passed since the Third Elemental War, more commonly known as Sozin's War, ended with an armistice being signed between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Under the armistice both nations had to cease fighting, and the Fire Nation had to retreat to twenty degrees east of the Prime Meridian. During this lull Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation and King Kuei of the Earth Kingdom started the arduous work of rebuilding their nations and shifting their economies to the era of peace. The process was long and hard with a few minor skirmishes along the line, and insurrections in the Fire Nation against the Fire Lord's rule. Yet after five years a true treaty is ready to finally end the war, and usher in a new era of peace.

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_The final preparations for the peace treaty between our two nations are nearly complete thanks to your uncle, Lord Iroh. There is however a matter that needs to be discussed; a new amendment has been added to the treaty, one that will affect you directly, Your Majesty. It has been proposed that in order to cement these new relations between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom is for you to take an Earth Kingdom bride. Your Uncle did raise his objections to the amendment, not because of the marriage, but because how many brides you will be taking and who the brides will be. It was passed that you would take two wives, one a noble and the other a commoner, this is repay what the Fire Nation has done to both classes. I will be made to the same thing Zuko, so you are not alone in this. That being said your Uncle did oppose the clause but pushed that he and Lord Bei Fong will choose your brides, as they will for mine. I know that this must be a shock but please accept the treaty, our nations need this more than ever._

_Your friend,_

_Kuei, the 52__nd__ Earth King of Ba Sing Se_

Zuko set the letter down and suppressed a groan, a marriage between him and _two_ women. He is not sure how he can handle this, his only major relationship ended a month ago when Mai left in the middle of the night and left her betrothal hair piece on their pillow. She was with him since the end of the war over five years ago, and she just left without a word. Mai leaving hurt him greatly, she was his fiancée, his friend and confidant, now he felt like she did when he left to join the Avatar. And now he is going to be thrust into a new engagement without warning.

_At least Uncle will be helping_; he thought to himself, _all I can hope is that Uncle will pick women that I can tolerate._ He then shudders at his uncle acting as a matchmaker.

* * *

_Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom_

Yesterday Jin was surprised when she received a coupon a tea shop in the Upper Ring. Apparently the manager of the Jasmine Dragon wanted to reward her for her actions as part of the Ba Sing Se Resistance and helping with overthrow of the Fire Nation's occupation of the city. The thought did occur to the green eyed woman as to why they are thanking her now after five year since the liberation. With her mind running around in circles and coupon clutched in her hand, Jin leader of the Ba Sing Se Resistance walks into the elegant tea house. Inside her thoughts cleared as she smells the aroma of many verities of tea being brewed and the sight of a man she hasn't seen since the Fire Nation conquest of the city.

"MUSHI," she yelled as she dashed over to hug the old man.

Iroh smiled as he embraced the young woman, "ah young Jin it is good to see you again."

Jin smiles and pulls away, "and you too Mushi." She starts to look around; the shop is mostly empty with only another young woman relaxing at a far table with her earth stained feet up on the table. "Mushi where's Lee?"

Iroh saw in her eyes that she is genuinely wondering about his nephew, "well Jin it's com…"

The young woman cuts him off, "let me guess, it's complicated," she said with a frown.

The old firebender sighs, "yes it is Jin. But I will explain everything to you right now."

He leads her to the occupied table; the other woman pulls her feet off the table as they approach. Jin took a seat and Iroh left to fetch some tea. The other woman turned her head to Jin and coughed to get her attention. The green eyed young woman faced to other person and saw only foggy emerald eyes set in alabaster skin.

"So you must be the infamous Jin, Leader of the Ba Sing Se Resistance," the other woman said in a gruff yet elegant voice.

"Yes I am, and you are," Jin replied seeing the woman dressed in the elegant kimono of a noble.

The foggy eyed woman smiles, "Toph Bei Fong."

Jin's eyes widen, "as in the Avatar's earthbending master and champion of Earth Rumble Four, Five, and Six."

Toph's smile twisted into a smirk, "well I don't like to brag but yes I am that Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit and the World's Greatest Earthbender."

Jin just sat staring at younger woman. For the past five years she heard rumors about Toph, like how she is the only person in the world that can bend metal. Even in her time with the Resistance she heard about her from Lao and Poppy Bei Fong, who help kept the Resistance supplied and funded. They said that their daughter was an exceptional earthbender who ran away from home to help the Avatar, and while they wanted her to come home they also understood that Toph's destiny laid with the Avatar.

Iroh returned with a pot of tea and three cups. He sets the cup on the table and poured some tea out for the three of them. Strangely Jin thought the man look very nervous about something, which is odd since she has never seen him like that before.

"Now what I'm about to say concerns both of you," he said after taking a sip of his tea, "and it also concerns my nephew."

"What about Lee," Jin said, interrupting the master firebender. Toph gave the former Resistance leader a confused look, which Jin took notice of.

"Please young Jin I'll explain everything, but first I must apologize to you."

Jin raised an eyebrow while Toph looked on with an amused smile, she know what this is about.

"Apologize for whatever for?"

Iroh sighs, showing his true age, "young Toph already knows this. My name isn't Mushi, it's Iroh and Lee is really named Zuko. Both of us are form the Fire Nation and fled here as refugees when we were declared traitors by my brother, Fire Lord Ozai."

Jin gasped, she knew about General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, who lead the 600 day siege of this very city, and lead the counter invasion during the time of Sozin's Comet. In a sense she knew that the two men had to be from the Fire Nation or one of her colonies, the golden-amber eyes aren't common among Earth Kingdom nationals, and the fact that the Firelight Fountain some got lit when she was dating Lee… Zuko. It all started to make sense to Jin as why it was so complicated for Zuko to explain it.

"Wait a minute, isn't Zuko the Fire Lord," Jin asks.

Iroh gave her a small smile, "yes he is."

Toph interrupted, her impatience starting to show, "ok so what is the big news that concerns us and Sparky."

"Lady Bei Fong how much do you know about the treaty negotiations," he asks the blind woman.

Toph knew the question was important since he asked her as Lady Bei Fong, "not much. I sat in during the early stages as an observer with my father, but I haven't been to a meeting in months."

"Well the treaty is almost done; all it needs is for two governments to ratify it." Jin and Toph both gave him a look for him to stop beating around the bush and get to the point. "There is a clause in the treaty that stipulates that the reigning monarch of both nations must wed a noble and a commoner from the other nation."

Iroh counted down from ten, and is strangely disappointed when there was no explosion of emotions from either one of the women.

"Let me guess, it was my father's idea," Toph said after a moment.

"Actually Lord Bei Fong was against it, and helped me pushed another clause into the treaty so that he and I will choose the brides for our home nations."

"And we are the brides," Toph said pointing between her and Jin.

Jin was thinking along those same lines the moment Iroh mentioned a wedding, though one thought permeated her mind.

"Mushi, why us, I mean I can understand Lady Bei Fong," Toph snorts, "but why me?"

Iroh takes another sip and was about to answer when Toph interrupted.

"You know she has a point, I didn't know that Sparky knew anyone from Ba Sing Se."

Jin slumped; she never really lost her crush on Zuko even after she saw him with that black haired girl shortly after the Fire Nation occupation of the city. And it no seemed that he doesn't even remember her.

"I dated him a few times when he lived in the Lower Ring," Jin said quietly, Toph had the decency to look surprised.

Iroh coughed, wanting to get back on track. Though he took not of Jin hurt expression. _Zuko you fool, you better find a way to make it up to her_, he thought.

"The answer is quite simple Toph, Jin. I know the two of you; you both are strong willed and will stand by Zuko as his equal. Also I have a feeling that you two are not attracted to the power you will receive as the Fire Ladies, plus I know you two have feelings for my nephew." He turns to Jin, "and why not you young Jin? Jin for the short time my nephew was with you he smiled, which he hasn't done since his mother had to leave him. He was happier with you during his entire banishment and afterwards, even more so than with Mai," when Iroh mentioned the knife thrower he had to bite his tongue, he didn't want to mention her just yet.

"Who's Mai," Jin asked fearing the answer.

Iroh looked away, not trusting himself to look in into Jin's jade eyes.

"Mai? She's about yea tall," Toph answered grossly underestimating Mai's height, "black hair, gold eyes, like knives, and can suck the fun out of the room. She also happens to be Zuko's fiancée."

Jin paled before turning red with anger. She turns her fury upon Iroh, her jade eyes ablaze with a hidden fire; she slams her hand on the table, causing the cups to jump.

"You knew he was engaged, and yet you went along with this plan," Jin's voice was tight and level, reminding Iroh a lot of his niece Azula before her decent into madness. "You knew that and yet you are willing to pimp us out like some common whores."

"Jin you don't understand," Iroh pleaded.

The liquid in the cup sitting by her hand flashed into steam. "What's there that I don't understand Iroh," she hissed. "I thought you were an honorable man, I guess I was wrong."

Jin got up from the table and marched out of the shop with her head held high and back straight, without an ounce of hesitation in her step. Only once she was out of sight of the tea shop did she allow herself to cry. She returned home to the Lower Ring by just letting her feet guide her, she entered the Inn that her mother runs without a word.

Jin's mother looks up from the slow cooked stew when her daughter rushed passed the open door to the kitchen.

"Agni, what happened this time," she mutters to herself.

After making sure that the stew wasn't going to burn, Jin's mother follows after her distressed daughter.

She knows that Jin is a strong young woman, one who is rarely ever sent into tears, she takes after her mother that way. The last time Jin cried was after that Lee boy left her, ever since then Jin never let someone else that close to prevent them from hurting her again. Though Jin's mother never met Lee, from the stories Jin told her about him, he seemed to be a boy with a very rough past and somewhat of an ass.

"Jin," her mother said knocking on the door, "honey is something the matter?" There was no answer, "Jin I'm coming in," she said sliding the door open.

Inside Jin is laying face down on her futon sobbing, her mother sat down next to her and started to rub the young woman's back.

"Jin, honey did something happen during your trip," the mother asked.

Jin lifted her head to face her mother, "yes Momma something happened."

She told her mother what at the tea shop, though leaving out the true identity of Iroh by calling him Mushi and saying Zuko wasn't Lee. Jin's mother didn't interrupt and only started to speak once Jin finished the story.

"I see, it seems that Mr. Mushi was about to tell you something else when you left."

Jin's face flushed with embarrassment, "I guessed I goofed."

The mother gave her a small smile, "yes you did my dear, and even the best of us do that from time to time." She stands up, "now I think I will talk with Mr. Mushi about this issue."

"Momma you don't have to," Jin said.

"Jin this concerns me as much as it does you. And right now you are too emotional to get the answers yourself, or give me the full story."

"Of course Momma," Jin said meekly.

"Don't be so down Jin," her mother said. "Now keep an eye on the stew and the inn while I'm gone."

Jin nods and her mother leaves the room and inn for the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

Iroh was about to close up for the day when a tall woman stepped in the dining area. Strangely she is dressed in Earth Kingdom green, but for some reason her long black hair is tired back with a red ribbon.

Iroh shrugs and approaches the woman, "welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, how may I be of assistance?'

The woman gave a very Azula-esque smile; her gold-flecked brown eyes gleamed in delight, much like his niece. She moved swiftly, faster than Iroh can react, and placed a flame covered hand a fraction of an inch from Iroh's throat.

"Yes I think you can help me General Iroh, Dragon of the West. You can tell me why my daughter came home in tears," she said as sweetly as arsenic laced sugar.

Iroh glanced down to the hand at his throat and saw that the fire is colored white instead of the more common red or orange. He knew of only one bender capable of harnessing the white flame.

"Xia no Shiraihomura," he whispered in the old tongue.

Xia, ex-Capitan of the Fire Nation Imperial Guard, known as Xia of the White Flames, removes her hand form Iroh's throat. Her smile lost its poison edge.

"Yes indeed I am Iroh, now can you answer my question about Jin before I incinerate your side burns."

Iroh gulps and leads Xia to a nearby table.

* * *

Paladin's Facts: Jinko (Japanese) noun: Aloe Vera. Aloe Vera is used to ease the pain of burns. Pretty interesting isn't it?

Paladin's Notes: Well this is my first foray into AtLA, I have been a fan of the series since it came out and been lurking around the archives for a while. I got the inspiration to do this after reading one too many marriage treaty and Jinko stories, oh and helping my friend Wiki Wiki with his own Jinko story, well there is also the excuse of making a story with my three favorite AtLA ships (Toko, Jinko, and Ursa/Hakoda). I have not yet seen a treaty story with the idea of Zuko marring two women, and not one with him a commoner like Jin. No, I won't be changing the parings nor will I be adding Katara into the mix. I have changed canon somewhat, Zuko and Jin went on more than one date in this universe. Questions, Comments, Concerns, please shoot me a PM or a Review and I'll get back at you.


	2. A Girl's Day Out and Decisions

**Gentleness of the Supported Lotus **

An Avatar: The Last Airbender tale by GraysonPaladin

Disclaimer: I GP do not own the rights to AtLA.

Summary: Five years have passed since the armistice was signed ending Sozin's War and finally a full treaty is ready to end the war once and for all. There's a catch however, the monarchs of Earth and Fire must marry a commoner and noble of the other nation to seal the deal.

Warnings: This will be a Zuko/Multi paring story with Jin and Toph, and no, I won't be adding Katara no matter how much you ask ~GP

* * *

Chapter Two: A Girl's Day Out and Decisions

Toph stomped backed into the Jasmine Dragon after speaking with her father for a while. While she trusts Iroh, she had to hear form father about the marriage clause. Lao Bei Fong assured his daughter that she will not be forced into a marriage with Fire Lord Zuko, though he did say that he would be thrilled if agreed with the idea. Which she did after a long think… and smashing up the rock gardens behind her family's estate in Ba Sing Se.

She started to like on Zuko when she first heard about him when she met Iroh, but really didn't start crushing on him until he joined up with Aang at the Western Air Temple. Though the crush was dampened when he accidently brunt her feet, which was really her own fault. Unlike the crush she had on Sokka, the crush she has on Zuko never left since she always thought that Mai wasn't good enough for _her_ Sparky. Now she has a chance to be with Zuko, even if she must share him with another woman.

As she entered the shop, Toph had to dodge a tallish woman leaving the shop. The young earthbender shrugs as her bear, earth covered feet touched the elegant mosaic tile of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Iroh I'm back," she yelled when she reached her usual table. That is when she started to smell something foul in the air. Something she hasn't smelled since the end of the War burnt haired and singed skin. "Iroh are you ok?"

The firebender walks out of the kitchen and sits down across form Toph, and sets two cups of tea on the table.

"I'm fine Toph, I just had an accident in the kitchen," Iroh said uneasily.

Toph frowns, "Iroh you and I both know that you are lying."

Iroh sighs rubbing his now bear chin and cheeks, "I met Jin's mother."

The earthbender smirks, "and I take it she wasn't too thrilled about the problem."

Iroh takes a sip of his tea, "actually she was quite calm and wasn't angry. Especially once I told her about Mai breaking off her engagement with Zuko."

"Then how did you get burned," Toph asks with a sly smile.

Iroh gave her a small chuckle, "well I did make her daughter cry, and she did threaten to burn my sideburns off with her firebending."

Toph takes a sip of tea as he said that, after counting from ten Iroh ducks as Toph spits her tea out in surprise. "What! Her mother is a firebender?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are Toph," he answered. "Xia was, and still is, one of the best firebenders before she left Azulon's service. Now enough about that how was your meeting?"

Toph understood the nonverbal que to drop the subject, guessing that Iroh was very sensitive about his lack of facial hair even if she couldn't see it. Well she will get her answers anyway.

"Well dad pretty much confirmed what you said; he did say that I'm not going to be forced into this. Though he did say that Jin and I are the best candidates, and said that this would best for the Earth Kingdom."

"Good, good," Iroh replied with an 'I Told You So Look'. "Now what else is on your mind young Toph?'

The Blind Bandit fidgeted in her seat, she was about to say that nothing is bothering her, but she can't lie to Iroh. It's against law somewhere.

"My father wishes for me to spend more time with Jin."

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "so what's the problem then Toph. If Jin agrees to the marriage then you will be spending plenty of time with her…"

"That's just it," Toph shouted, cutting him off, "I don't want her to agree, I don't want to share Zuko!"

_Ah that is the problem, I knew she has feeling for my nephew but will never admit it,_ Iroh thought. "So you do like my nephew," Toph's blush was all the answer he needed. "Toph your father has the right idea. If you and Jin agree to the marriage, and I know you two will, then you will be spending the rest of your live together."

"I know, I know. It's just I like him and I'm certain she does too, I know the two of us could become friends."

"I think that is why your father wants you to spending time with her," Iroh said. "Though you must wait till the morning."

"Yeah morning…"

* * *

It is a well known fact that firebenders, and inn keepers, rise with sun, and Xia is no exception. As the sole proprietor of the White Dragon Inn she has the hard duties of preparing the Inn for the coming day. This has especially hard when her husband was taken in by the Dai Li and killed during the Day of the Burning Sky. The memories about it losing him almost brought tears to her eyes. Their romance was unexpected since they meet on opposite ends of the field at the Battle of Gansu in the southern Earth Kingdom.

Xia sighs as she simultaneously tries to ease away from the memories and stirred a pot of miso soup. Then she hears a bell ring as the front door opens. She moves the pot off the heat, once again cursing the lack of a gas stove. Time like these make her wish that she was back in the Fire Nation.

"Welcome Traveler to the White Dragon Inn, how may I help you," Xia said walking up to the front desk.

The guest is a woman in a set of green and yellow traveling clothes. She is short with raven hair pulled up in a bun, and foggy emerald eyes gazed unseeingly at Xia.

"Yes I'm looking for Jin," the woman asks.

"I see, and you are," Xia said tensing up just in case.

"Toph Bei Fong and you must be Xia," Toph tilts her head, "the firebender."

Xia wasn't the least bit surprised at that. Iroh must have told her, and from the stories and rumors she has heard about Toph, the young earthbender must have sense how she walks. Even after leaving Azulon's service over twenty years ago she still carries herself as a firebender.

"I guess there is no point of hiding anything from the Legendary Blind Bandit," Xia replied earning a smirk from Toph. "Jin will be down in a few minutes for breakfast, you're welcome to join us."

The question was answered when Toph's stomach growled, so Xia shows Toph to a small dining room before heading back to the kitchen. She brought out breakfast as they waited for Jin to come down. About a minute or two passed before Jin entered the room in her usual green yukata. Despite the tantalizing aroma of the food Jin noticed the extra person sitting at the table.

"Toph what are you doing here," Jin asks in a sleepy voice.

"Well… I thought since we might become Co-Fire Ladies we should start spending time together and have a Girl's Day Out," Toph replied setting her chopsticks down.

"You know I haven't agreed to anything yet," Jin said as she sat down and dishes out some rice and miso.

Toph smirks, "oh I think you will be agreeing soon enough."

Jin ignores the comment and starts eating. Xia glances between the two young women.

"Jin since your classes are over for the moment why don't you go with Lady Bei Fong for the day," Xia said breaking the awkward silence.

"But mother, I'm supposed to help you with the Inn," Jin pleaded.

Xia crossed her arms, "Jin this is the first time in over five years that you can really take a break. You are done with your schooling and not leading a resistance group. Go and have fun today, I can handle the Inn by myself."

Jin slumps in defeat, he knows that her mother is right. Ever since Lee… Zuko… left her alone after their third date she has thrown herself into her work. Helping at the Inn, attending Ba Sing Se University, and running the Resistance alongside her father. And now she has to confront the source of the pain head on, like any good Earth Kingdom citizen.

"Fine, I'll go," Jin said.

* * *

Jin and Toph spent the morning browsing the vendor stands in the Lower and Middle Ring before stopping a noodle shop for lunch. After they ate the two women crossed into the Upper Ring and headed towards the Palace.

"So where are we going again," Jin asks as Toph leads her further into the Upper Ring.

The young earthbender sighs, "I'm taking you to the Fancy Lady Day Spa so we can relax and bond."

The former Resistance leader just looks at the short earthbender. "For some reason I just don't picture you as a spa kind of girl."

Toph snorts, "what can I say, I'm a complicated person."

Jin shrugs as they enter the spa. The name of the place wasn't kidding when it said it was fancy. Being from the Lower Ring she isn't use to going to face places, heck she even refused to go to the victory celebration after the occupation ended. She lost too much in that final battle, everyone in the resistance did and they all respected her choice of not going.

_I suppose that I better get used to this if I go through with the plan_, she thought to herself.

"Ah Lady Bei Fong welcome back," the receptionist said as they entered, "so you and a guest?"

"Yes Lanfen," Toph replied, "this is Jin and we will like the full Royal Treatment."

Lanfen clapped her hands happily, "of course, Lady Bei Fong, Miss Jin let's get started shall we."

The next couple of hours were a blur for the bewildered innkeeper's daughter. Manicures, pedicures, mud baths, and saunas, the young woman was primped, polished, and beautified within an inch of her life. And it felt good to just relax; five years of tension just seemed to ease away.

After leaving the spa the duo soon found themselves sitting at a private table at the Jasmine Dragon, their faces bearing only the slightest hint of makeup. Both are ginning and laughing as they told each other of their misadventures with Zuko.

"Let's see there was the time about a year after the war when Fire Lady Sparky Pants accidently set my dress on fire," Toph said with found smile. Jin had to smother her laugh, "oh laugh it up Pigtails."

"Oh sorry, so what did you do?"

"Well after I striped the dress off I earthbended his ass into a turtle-duck pond."

Jin couldn't hold it back anymore and started to laugh out loud.

"Sorry Toph, Jin said as she tries to reign in her laughter, "it's that reminds me of the end of Lee and I's second date."

"Oooo… do tell, I'll love to have more blackmail material on him," Toph said with a feral grin.

Jin gives her a matching grin, "he accidently spilt tea down the front of my yukata. He tried to clean it up but somehow undid the obi and nearly exposed me during a festival. I slapped him so hard that his eyes spun."

It was Toph's turn to start laughing. _Oh yes Jin is going to be a good friend indeed_.

"Yep that sounds like Sparky," Toph said with a grin, "always the Noble Twit."

The girls shared a laugh at Zuko's expense. At times too just too east to make fun of the Fire Lord. They are soon joined by the deep belly laugh of Iroh.

"True, true," he said, "I've heard all the stories. The only one with more ammunition against my nephew is Azula."

Iroh and Toph feel silent at the mentioning of the Princess. They may have been on opposite sides of the war but they felt sorry for her, all of Team Avatar did. Katara and Zuko told them about Azula's decent in madness. Zuko personally interrogated Ozai, the former Fire Lord knew that Azula was losing her grip on her sanity from before she even left the Fire Nation to chase after Zuko, and even counted on her slipping mind in the waning days of Sozin's War. In the fleeting moments of sanity even Azula recognized that she was slipping further in the dark abyss of madness, but only after the war did she truly realize that she was just a pawn to her 'father'.

"Uh… are both of you ok," Jin asks.

Iroh waves off her concern, "we're alright Jin just some memories form the war."

"Oh I see," Jin glances out the door to see the sun starting to set. "I think it's time for me to head home."

"Of course Jin, have a good night," Iroh said as she gets up.

As the young woman walks to the door Toph grabs her arm.

"Wait Jin, will you consider the plan?"

Jin's jade eyes stared into Toph's foggy emerald. "I'll consider it Toph. I had a great time today, and if I have to deal with Fire Lady Sparky Pants for the rest of my life I want you with me Toph."

"Thanks Jin, have a good night."

"You too Toph."

* * *

Just like the previous night, Jin's trip home was uneventful. With the end of the war the tide of refugees subsided, and many already in Ba Sing Se trickled their way to their rebuilt villages. Coupled with the Dai Li being reformed into a true police force that amount of crime in the Lower Ring fell greatly. Also some of her father's associates helps to protect Jin during the evening hours, even if she can take care of her self.

"Welcome home Jin," Xia said as her daughter entered the Inn, "how was your day?"

Jin smiles, "it was excellent momma."

Good, good," Xia replied before taking a good look at her daughter. "So?"

"So what," Jin said innocently.

The elder firebender had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"So how did your day go with Lady Bei Fong?"

"It was wonderful; Toph and I had a great time together. We really bonded."

Xia smiles and leads her daughter to her small office.

"That's good to hear Jin it's nice to see you making new friends." Once they were out of earshot of any guests Xia deiced to ask the big question. "Jin I see it in your eyes, you've made your decision about the marriage."

"Yes I have momma." Jin took a seat behind a small table, her mother taking a seat next to a desk. "I like Lee… Zuko, even after all this time. So I've decided that I will marry Fire Lord Zuko."

Xia gives her daughter a knowing and warm smile, "I thought you might, and that settle my decision."

Jin raised an eyebrow, "what decision?"

"Oh I've decided that it's time to take a vacation, and with the war being over to take a trip to the Fire Nation."

"What! The Fire Nation!"

Xia rolled her eyes, "yes the Fire Nation, the land of my birth. Jin the war is over so I don't need to fear being arrested, plus I am not going to miss your wedding."

Xia understands her daughter's worry. Her status as a firebender was just as big of a secret as the identity of Jin's father. Only during the Day of the Burning Sky when Sozin's Comet passed over Ba Sing Se did she revel herself to her neighbors to prevent a platoon of Fire Nation soldiers from burning down their part of the Lower Ring. The occupation forces found out that her inn was the central meeting place of the Resistance; to this day Xia at time can still smell their burning flesh out on the streets.

"Sorry momma," Jin said bringing Xia out of her past.

"No, don't worry about it. Your concern is justified," Xia replied. "Now we have a lot of guests tonight so go get cleaned up so you can help me. We'll finish discussing this afterwards."

"Of course," Jin said as she stands up and leaves the room.

Xia watches her daughter leave. There is a distinct spring in Jin's step and her should are eased into a relaxed position. Something that Xia hasn't seen since Jin's second date with Zuko. That though brings a smile to her lips. She glances over to a painting over her desk. It was done by a member of the Resistance shortly before the Day of the Burning Sky, it depicts Xia and Jin in their finest kimonos and Xia's husband dressed in formal black and green. If it wasn't for his neatly trimmed goatee and mustache, no one would recognize him with a kind smile adorning his face.

"You would be proud of her My Love, she is going to help bring peace to the world and finally find the happiness that she so desperately needs."

* * *

Paladin's Note: so ends chapter two. Now I would you all, except for you Wiki and Kamon, to take a guess at the identity of Jin's father. All the clues are there in the story so I won't give out any hints.

Questions, Comments, Concerns, just leave me a review or a PM and I'll get back to you


End file.
